


The Intervention

by Codenich



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Brotherhood, Family, Platonic Relationships, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codenich/pseuds/Codenich
Summary: The Winner boys are helping their baby brother to unwind.
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Kim Jinwoo/Lee Seunghoon/Song Minho | Mino
Kudos: 13





	1. Plotting

Hoon unlocked the apartment he shared with his three brothers. Juggling the groceries bag, he rushed to the kitchen, and sat them on the counter. He could hear the faint sound of music from Mino's workroom, and the occasional sighs of frustration from Jinu. He went to the living room, where he found Jinu sat facing the computer, with his headset on. Hoon took a seat on the couch, and switched on the television. Noticing Hoon's presence, Jinu paused the game he's been playing and turned around.

"Where were you?"

"I went out to get groceries, didn't you notice the kitchen is almost empty? We have nothing to eat."

Jinu shrugged. "There's always delivery," he answered matter-of-factly.

Hoon let out an exasperated sigh. "What am I going to do with all of you? Look, I'm going to fix dinner. Do you want anything in particular?" Hoon stood up, and made his way to the kitchen.

Jinu shook his head. "Yoon isn't here, though."

Hoon stopped midway. "Hyung, can you text him, and ask whether he'll be home for dinner".

Hoon served the dinner of steak, and salads. Mino shoved the salad into his tiny mouth, whilst Jinu immediately went for the steak.

"Where's Yoon?" Mino asked between mouthful.

Jinu answered him, "He said he's working."

Mino stopped and took a deep breath. "I'm worried about that boy."

Jinu and Hoon nodded in agreement.

"I don't want him losing his spark in life. He's been pushing himself since he was sixteen. I feel bad for letting him carry all the responsibilities," Mino continued.

Jinu raised his hand to stop Mino "If there's anyone to blame, it should be me. I'm the eldest, but, l let our youngest brother carry all the burden."

"Guys. It's not the time for blaming game. I'm pretty sure he's happy with all that. That boy would go crazy doing nothing. We just need to show him to relax, and let loose a little," Hoon pointed out.

Jinu and Mino nodded, thankful for the voice of reason from Hoon. The three brothers became quiet, deep in thought.

Mino smiled, and leaned in. "I think I have an idea."


	2. One Down

It was 11 in the morning when Yoon woke up. He walked out of his bedroom, in his boxer, and called for Thor, his pet poodle. He found Thor in the living room, playing with the cats, and Jinu.

"Hyung, have you eaten?" Yoon asked Jinu.

Jinu looked up. "Yes. Hoon left some food for you on the table. I fed Thor too."

"Thank you hyung," Yoon immediately walked to the dining table, but he noticed Jinu followed him. He took two mugs from the drawer, and poured coffee. He gave one to Jinu.

"What's your plan for today?" Jinu asked Yoon.

Yoon shrugged. "Most probably, let's see, I'll just head to work."

Jinu smiled widely. "Then, it's nothing then. How about spend your day with me?"

Yoon stopped eating his breakfast, and stared at his excited eldest brother. "Yeah sure, if that's what you want."

Jinu grinned, and stood up. Before that, he reminded him to come to his room once he's done.

Yoon sat on his eldest brother's bed, trying to fathom what's going on. He's been in this bedroom since 2PM, and seven hours later, they're still doing the same thing. A K-drama marathon. The only conversation they had was Jinu offering him popcorn, nachos, and variety of drinks. Mino stopped by for a while, to give him the Iced Vanilla Latte he bought. Hoon popped in, and served them chicken and beer. There was the occasional "what do you think?" from Jinu, asking for his opinion on the scene. He was getting restless, and wanted to leave, but he doesn't want to offend his brother. In the end, he gave up the idea of leaving. The only saving was his frequent toilet break. At this rate, Jinu might suspect him having weak bladder. He just needs a break. There's just as much crying girlfriend, and fighting mother-in-law scenes he could take.

"Hey, go sleep in your own bed."

Yoon felt someone nudged his shoulder. He opened his eyes, and saw Jinu smiling at him. He checked the time. It was midnight, and it hits him, he fell asleep during the K-drama marathon. He nodded groggily, and walked to his bedroom. He was tired, simply from almost 10 hours of watching TV.

Jinu grabbed his mobile phone, and texted his two brothers.

_**Jinu : He fell asleep** _

_**Mino : what do you expect hyung?** _

_**Hoon : Hyung, 10 hours K-drama marathon?** _

_**Jinu : It was good. Plus he was good the first five hours.** _

_**Hoon : I'll take over tomorrow.** _

_**Mino : What are you going to do hyung?** _

_**Hoon : you just wait and see. Witness my brilliant mind.** _

_**Jinu : I trust you.** _


	3. Two Down

After a good sleep the night before, Yoon woke up early the next day. He was determined to get some work done. It was only 6:30am. He was just on his way to the bathroom, when Hoon stormed in to his room. He cursed under his breath. He loves his brothers to death, but, yesterday was just so weird.

"Ah, Yoonie, you're awake," Hoon grinned, and glanced at Thor, "you too Thor. Good morning."

Yoon rubbed his eyes, "hyung, it's too early. What do you want?"

Hoon raised his eyebrows, "too early? It's never too early, or did you mean," he shifted his line of sight to Yoon's crotch. "Do you want to take care of your morning wood first?"

Yoon stared at Hoon. "I can't believe you just asked me that."

Hoon brushed him off. "Pffft. You're my baby brother, nothing to be ashamed of. Go freshen up and get dress. Wear sport attire. I'll give you until 7:15 to prepare."

"But hyung, why? What if I have a plan today?"

"No, I checked your planner. You're free today. Now go. Chop chop."

Yoon sat quietly at the passenger seat. Hoon almost bit his head off for exceeding the time limit. He was only 5 minutes late. He glanced at his brother, driving happily, whilst singing along to every song in the radio.

"Where are we going?" he asked, which was ignored by Hoon. "I guess you're not going to tell me, huh?" Hoon still ignored him.

They arrived 15 minutes later at a park. Yoon has never been there, but, he knew Hoon went for a hike there before. He had a bad feeling about this.

Hoon shoved a water bottle to his face. "Carry this with you. I don't want you to pass out."

"Why?" Yoon asked

"Because we're going hiking."

"I think the only way to make me not pass out is for me to stay in the car," Yoon retorted.

Hoon stared at him sternly. "Now, don't be a smart ass. Your skinny butt needs some exercising. Let's fill those body with muscles."

Yoon wasn't having it, "but hyung, I hate exercise!"

Hoon rolled his eyes, "I hate our boss, do you see me boycotting him? Come on now."

Yoon was convinced that he was on death's door. It has been 45 minutes. His legs felt like jelly. He looked up to see Hoon, a good 5 metres in front of him. He wondered how Hoon was able to do this.

"Yoonie, we're almost at the top," Hoon's voice boomed in the reserved forest.

As soon as they arrived at the top, Yoon lied down across the grass.

"Are you okay? Drink your water."

"I think I just died."

"No, you're alive. Drink the water, and here's a protein bar. We'll rest for 15 minutes, then, we'll head down."

"Can we have helicopter to pick me up instead?"

"Don't be absurd. Are you a quitter?"

It felt like a slap to Yoon. Everyone knows his drive to succeed, and he never was a quitter. He's a perfectionist, and always able to fix his mistakes, and make up his flaws.

He immediately stood up. "You're right. I'm not a quitter."

Hoon smiled proudly. He took out his mobile phone and texted his two brothers.

_**Hoon : I think I did it. I'm going to have an exercise buddy.** _

_**Mino : woah, you're so cool, hyung** _

_**Jinu : I still have my doubt. We'll see later.** _

The duo arrived home at 10:30 am. Jinu and Mino was in the living room, anticipating Yoon's reaction. Yoon stared at them skeptically.

"Are you going again tomorrow?" Jinu asked Yoon.

Yoon's bewildered face was enough for Jinu. He and Mino laughed, whilst Hoon just stood sheepishly.

"I don't know what's going on, but, never again." Yoon sat next to Jinu, "and you hyung," he pointed to Hoon. "What's gotten into you? You know I hate exercise."

"I just need exercise buddy," Hoon explained.

Yoon pout, "don't guilt trip me! Do it with your friends, not your brother!"

"Okay okay. I get it. No exercise."

Hoon, Mino, and Jinu took out their mobile phone, and texted each other.

_**Jinu : Ha! I told you it wouldn't work.** _

_**Mino : I guess it's up to me then.** _

_**Hoon : That skinny boy need to bulk up!** _

_**Mino : Hyung, give it a rest.** _

"Are you three texting each other?" Yoon asked his three brothers.

**_Mino : He suspects us!! What do we do?_ **

**_Hoon : Stop texting!_ **

"What? No. I was looking for new drama to watch, you want to watch with me?" Jinu answered Yoon.

"No. I'll just sleep for now. My body is all sore." Yoon left the living room, and made it into the bedroom. He was getting more suspicious of his brothers. They were all acting weird. If Mino is going to do something with him tomorrow, it'll confirm his suspicions.


	4. Three Down

After a tiring morning, and a good rest, Yoon spend the rest of the day in the studio. It was his solace. Working always ease his heart. Three hours in, he heard a familiar message notification from his phone. That particular message tone was only for his three brothers. If his guess is correct, it would be Mino. Out of the three brothers, he was close to Mino the most. It could be because of their age gap. They were only 10 months apart. He always find it easier to talk to Mino.

_**Mino : Yoonie, can you help me?** _

_**Yoon : Sure. What's up?** _

_**Mino : Come with me to an event tomorrow.** _

_**Yoon : Do I dress formally?** _

_**Mino : No. Casual. I'll send you the details.** _

Knowing Mino, he knew it will be an art exhibition, but, he wondered, why would Mino bring him. Mino went to a lot of art exhibition, but, usually it was with his artists friends.

It was 2PM when the two men appeared together in the living room. An hour after their supposed plan. Yoon was 30 minutes late, and Mino, an hour late.

"I thought you're supposed to meet here at 1?" Jinu pointed out.

"You can't hurry fashion," Mino retorted.

Hoon butted in from the kitchen, "is that what it's called these days?"

"Hush. Mind your own business," Mino answered, "Yoonie, are you ready?"

Yoon rolled his eyes. "I've been here for 30 minutes!"

"Ah, don't complain, that means you're late too. Now come on."

Yoon grabbed his messenger bag, and followed Mino out of the house.

"Get some strawberries for me!" Hoon yelled at them right before Yoon close the door.

Mino chuckled. "That hyung, and strawberries."

Yoon shook his head. He was right all along. Mino took him to art exhibition of his friend. He felt out of place when they talked about art, and sculpture. It's not that he didn't know anything about art, but this was a whole different level. He only paid attention when someone mentioned his plan to exhibit Mino's artworks in his gallery. He felt so proud of his brother.

"Are you going to do it?" he whispered to Mino.

Mino shrugged. "Do you think I'm good enough?"

Yoon stared at Mino, "are you kidding me? I'm not saying this because you're my older brother. I'm saying this because you're an amazing artist. You should grab this opportunity."

Mino smiled lovingly at his younger brother. He put his hand around Yoon's shoulder. "You're a good kid, Yoonie. Let's get some art supplies later, and then we can go for dinner."

Yoon was glad to have this moment with Mino. Both of them have been busy these days. A good talk over dinner was what he needed.

"So, spill," Yoon motioned to Mino, as soon as they finished their food.

"Spill what?" Mino asked back

Yoon took a long breath. "All three of you have been acting strangely."

Mino stared at him for a while. "We're just worried about you. You were so immersed with work. Hardly have time for yourself. We didn't mean any harm. We just want you to take a step back, and let loose."

Yoon kept quiet. He felt his heart breaking.

"Are you angry?"

Yoon shook his head. "Thank you for caring. It broke my heart that you were worried about me. I don't want to burden all of you."

"Are you kidding me? You're our baby brother. Of course we care. We just want you to feel like you're the baby, instead of our leader. You've done a good job with our career, but, just let us take care of you too."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologise! What are you apologising for?"

"I... I don't know what to do. I feel so lost. If I wasn't working, I get anxiety. I don't know what I like, what I want. It feels like I'm just going through the motion," there was a crack on Yoon's voice.

"You can always come to me. You know that." Mino answered him softly.

Yoon nodded. Mino hugged him before they left the restaurant.

That night. Jinu, Hoon, and Mino received a text message from Yoon.

_**Yoon : My brothers, can we have a family meeting tomorrow? Make it 2PM, living room.** _


	5. Final Intervention

It was 2PM, and all four brothers were in the living room. Yoon sat on the dining chair, facing his brothers. Jinu was sitting on the couch in his grey sweatshirt, with Rei on his lap. Hoon sat on the recliner, whilst playing with Haute. Mino sat at the other end of the couch, carrying a medium sized paper bag.

Yoon cleared his throat. "This is an intervention of your intervention." Jinu and Hoon looked at each other questioningly. "Don't even bother to act innocent." They then turned to Mino with suspicious look. "Cut it out. It wasn't Mino. I figured it out."

Jinu, Hoon, and Mino sat quietly, waiting for Yoon to continue.

"First of all, I'm sorry I made you worry. To make things clear, I love what I'm doing. I don't mind leading our rowdy pack. There's nothing I love more than spending time with my brothers. Jinu hyung, thank you for being the most caring, and loving eldest brother. I don't know what I'd do without your support. I know I'll be safe as long as I'm with you. Hoony hyung, thank you for feeding me, and letting me get away with a lot of things. You babying me was the balance I needed. A reminder that I will always be your little brother. Mino, my best friend. I'm sorry I didn't come to you sooner. You're that constant that I need in my life. Your presence brought comfort."

Yoon stopped. He could see everyone's teary eyes. He wanted to hug everyone, but, he needed to let this out.

"I know since our parents died, I have been closed off. The truth is, I was lost, and I didn't know how to handle my sadness. I didn't get to grieve properly. Working makes me forget things. So, I keep on pushing myself, to block the memories of that awful accident, and hoping I would find my solace. I don't want you all to worry. So help me. Help me find myself again, help me make this right."

The three brothers rushed to Yoon's side, and hugged him.

"We're here for you. I'm sorry it took me ages to notice this," Jinu whispered, whilst hugging Yoon.

Hoon shook his head. "It's time for us to stop feeling sorry, and apologising. We all went through this. That accident took our parents' life. We just didn't have the capacity to process it properly. Instead of grieving, we were busy trying to make it work for everyone. Now it's all out in the open. I hope, we'll do better, and be there for each other."

"Yes, no more hiding behind a mask. Let go of the façade," Mino chimed in.

"or maybe, talk like normal people, and less poetic," Jinu pointed out.

Yoon laughed. "I love all of you. You know that, right?"

Mino shoved the paper bag he has been carrying towards Yoon.

"What's this?" Yoon asked.

Three set of eyes were eyeing Mino, waiting for his answer.

"Uh, a little something. I thought we could spend some time together with this," Mino answered nonchalantly.

Yoon rummaged through the paper bag. He found a brand new camera, still in its box. He looked up, and smiled to Mino. "Will you teach me?"


End file.
